


I Need It Too

by sometimesiwritespn



Series: Ageplay/Involuntary Regression [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anger, Anger hiding vulnerability, Angry Reader, Dean Winchester Takes Care of You, Dean and reader are not together, Dean takes care of you after a stressful hunt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Infantilism, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Requested, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulnerability, vulnerable reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritespn/pseuds/sometimesiwritespn
Summary: Dean, Sam, and (Y/N) all live in the bunker together. He helps (Y/N) whenever she regresses. Sometimes after a particularly stressful hunt she needs to regress, and he enjoys it because it helps him unwind too. She refuses to regress, so he helps her out.





	I Need It Too

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic! I hope I did it justice, and I hope you all enjoy it. Remember to leave comments & kudos!

“That was the worst.” Dean grumbled when he stepped inside the bunker. Both Sam and (Y/N) mumbled their agreement, stepping through the door after him. They’d found a local ghost, and it was supposed to be a milk run. A simple salt-‘n-burn, and everything would be fine. But it turned out to be much more than that, and all three of them had gotten their asses kicked. 

Because it was local, they hadn’t gotten a motel room. So, after the hunt was over, they got back in the Impala and headed back for the bunker. All three of them were covered in bruises and blood, and they all had a couple gashes that could probably use some stitches, but none of them cared right then. As long as they weren’t dying of blood loss, then the scratches could wait.

“I call shower.” (Y/N) grumbles, causing the two brothers to groan. “Should’a called it first.” She calls, heading to the bathroom. They all knew they would have let (Y/N) go first anyway, because they were gentlemen that liked to be chivalrous, but they still of course had to whine and complain.

(Y/N) goes into the bathroom and shuts the door, stripping down as she turns the hot water on. She waits until it’s nice and hot and the bathroom is filled with steam before she steps into the shower, pulling the shower curtain closed behind her. A quiet sound falls from her lips when she feels the hot water on her bruises and gashes, wincing when it hits the really bad gashes. (Y/N) brings her hand down to her side where she was bleeding particularly badly, wiping away some of the blood to see how deep the cut was. 

It didn’t look that deep, so she wasn’t too worried about getting stitches or anything else. It was just going to hurt like a bitch for a while, that was all. (Y/N) takes a deep breath, because she can feel herself wanting to slip into her little space. 

(Y/N), Sam, and Dean had all known each other for years now. She had been hunting on her own when they met up on a case, and eventually they realized their styles all meshed together well. They had done a couple more hunts together before Sam and Dean had invited her to live in the bunker with them, and they’d never gone on hunts without each other since. 

There had been a long period of time where (Y/N) had forced herself to not regress. She didn’t normally regress a lot anyway, because she was always on her own, and she didn’t like to regress by herself. But even being at the bunker with people around, she had mostly refused to regress, because she didn’t want Sam or Dean thinking she was weird. This was the first time she’d had a stable home in as long as she could remember, and she hated to think something she wanted to do could cause her to become homeless.

In retrospect, she probably could have just spoken to the brothers about it and they would have been okay with it, but she knew they’d probably never even heard of it. It was starting to become more common and accepted, but most of the things she’d heard about were people regressed involuntarily due to trauma or other things. This wasn’t something involuntary, this was something (Y/N) liked to do because it helped with the stress of hunting. 

(Y/N) didn’t even remember how she had gotten into it. Perhaps she’d read something online about it and then had continued to do research. But it had been so long ago, and regressing had just been a big part of her life for so long, she didn’t even remember how it had all started. 

Months had gone by without her regressing. Sam and Dean started to notice something was wrong. When they had first all started to live together, (Y/N) had been sweet and kind, and even when she got frustrated had never been one to lash out. But as her stress levels continued to grow, she started to get more and more irritated, and would lash out on them at any given time. They had tried talking to her about it, but (Y/N) would always just say she was tired and disappear into her room for the night, not wanting to talk about what was wrong.

The first time Dean had found out was when they were on a hunt. (Y/N) always brought a large duffel bag of stuff along with her. Dean hadn’t thought much about it, thinking she probably just had some weapons and clothing in there. He had no idea she had brought baby things, only in adult size. When they’d gotten done on a hunt, and (Y/N) was in the shower, Dean had gone searching for the first aid kid that he knew she kept in her bag. When his hand closed on something with an unfamiliar texture, his curiosity got the best of him, and he pulled part of it out of the bag.

He had been stunned to find he was holding an adult diaper. With wide eyes, Dean had looked back to the bathroom, thinking back hard to the last time he had looked at (Y/N)’s ass. He tried not to look, but c’mon. He was a guy, and she had a nice ass. There was no way she was wearing a diaper all the time. Right? Surely either him or Sam would have noticed if she was wearing a diaper. 

Curiosity once again got the better of him and he continued to look around her bag a little bit, finding more diapers, a pacifier, and a small blanket along with a small stuffed bear. He wondered what the heck he had just stumbled upon, but he could hear the shower turning off. Dean quickly locates the first aid kit and pulls it out of the duffel bag, grabbing the items he needed and shoving the kit back in. Dean got himself all patched up quickly, before (Y/N) had even exited the bathroom.

Dean never managed to get (Y/N) alone on that hunt, and he didn’t want to have that conversation in front of Sam, because he knew it would likely embarrass her. After all, there was a reason she had hidden it from them this whole time. But Dean found himself watching her more carefully, especially looking to see if he could tell if she was wearing a diaper. But nothing seemed different about her. 

When they all had finally gotten back to the bunker after the case, Sam had said he was going to go to bed. Both Dean and (Y/N) had decided they were going to stay up for a little bit, and they went into the living area of the bunker, deciding to watch some television. (Y/N) could tell Dean was wanting to say something, but he just kept beating around the bush, not knowing what to say. “What is it, Dean?” She finally asked, clearly irritated. 

“I found the stuff you keep in your duffel bag.” Dean had blurted out, and (Y/N) had felt like her entire world was crashing down around her. “I was looking for the first aid kit when you were in the shower… and I found the stuff you keep in there. Are… are you okay?” 

That had been when (Y/N) finally told Dean about regressing. She really didn’t want to, because she knew that would be the end of it. She would have to pack her stuff and get out of the bunker, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

But much to her surprise, Dean had actually given her a hug and told her it was okay. “I have no idea what I’m doin’, and I have no idea how to help you… but I can learn. I can help you, if you want.” 

That had been the start of something amazing. Dean told Sam about it and Sam was okay with it, but he didn’t really do much with it. Sometimes he’d take care of (Y/N) if Dean couldn’t, but normally Dean was just the caretaker. (Y/N) felt more comfortable around him during that time because of it. There had been a lot of trial and error, and they found some things that worked and some things that didn’t work. But eventually they fell into a routine.

Dean even started enjoying it. When he’d first told (Y/N) he would help, he figured he would just kind of do it, so she could be happy. But as they got more and more into it, he found that it would help him unwind after a long day. It helped both of them to relax, so they started to do it more and more whenever they were stressed.

After a hunt like this was when (Y/N) really wanted to regress. She wanted to be little and not have to worry about anything. But lately they had been doing it a lot, and she felt bad. She knew Dean didn’t mind doing it, and in fact even liked it, but she didn’t want to become a burden on him. (Y/N) was afraid that if she did it too much in a short period of time, he would get tired of it, and then she would lose it for good. It was better to not do it as often and be able to have it for longer, than to do it all the time and lose it forever.

(Y/N) was in the shower for quite a long time, a lot longer than she would normally be – especially considering both Sam and Dean still had to shower. She was taking deep breaths, forcing herself to stay in her big mind state, and not go into her little one. But (Y/N) could tell she was going to get irritable because of it, so she figured it would probably be best to go straight to bed.

When (Y/N) finally got out of the shower, she quickly got changed into pajamas, ignoring the fact that they didn’t feel right. The pajamas were just a pair of shorts and a tank top, and she just wanted to curl up in a warm onesie and have her pacifier. Maybe she could just grab her pacifier and suck on that for a little bit…

(Y/N) quickly shook her head of that thought. She knew if she were to get her pacifier, then she would just regress fully. It sucked that she couldn’t even allow herself that one little comfort, because it would make her go all the way. Normally after a shower, she would be nice and relaxed. But Dean could see something was off from the second she walked out the door, because her body was still stiff. 

Dean and Sam practically fought for who was going to get to shower next. Eventually Dean won out, convincing him by saying he needed to shower first so he could take care of (Y/N) quicker, and then Sam could shower. Sam had groaned loudly, but had finally given in, only because of her. He cared about her just as much as Dean did and wanted her taken care of.

By the time Dean got out of the shower, he could hear bangs coming from the kitchen. He quickly pulled his shirt on and jogged over to the kitchen, where he could see Sam standing outside of the doorway, a worried expression on his face. “I tried asking her what was wrong, and she just kicked me out.” He says quietly, and Dean nods his head. He knows what’s going on. She wants to regress but is forcing herself not to.

Dean could tell that lately (Y/N) was getting worried she was regressing too much. He really didn’t mind, though, and he kept telling her that; however, she didn’t seem to believe him. Dean couldn’t blame her for how much she was regressing, because it normally happened after stressful hunts. Stressful hunts seemed to be the only thing they were doing nowadays. There was no such thing as a simple hunt anymore – not with all of the new shit that was happening in the world. 

He wanted (Y/N) to regress. He had never actually told her this personally, but it helped him to unwind after those stressful hunts as well. It was just nice having someone to take care of, having someone being dependent on him, having someone who he could cuddle up to and who was just so innocent. (Y/N) and little (Y/N) were like two completely different people, because once she really got into it, she had no inhibitions about letting Dean take care of her. It was just getting her into it that was the problem.

(Y/N) was still slamming around the kitchen as Sam disappeared to take a shower, and Dean entered the room slowly. He’s watching her looking for something, shoving things around in the refrigerator violently until she finds her juice. A small smile forms on his face as he can tell she’s doing little things, even though she’s trying so hard not to regress. (Y/N) grabs a glass from the cupboard and goes to pour the juice in, cursing up a storm when some of it ends up spilling onto the counter instead of going in her glass.

“How about I get you a bottle for that?” Dean asks softly, and not for the first time, he was glad looks couldn’t actually kill. If they did, he’d be dead. She sent him a hostile glare, but Dean just smiles. He knows how irritated she gets when she wants to be vulnerable but can’t be.

“I’m fine, Dean.” (Y/N) almost growls, wishing she could just wipe the smirk off of his face. There was absolutely nothing funny about this situation. She was a full-grown adult and she couldn’t even pour her damn juice without spilling it all over the counter like some baby. She wasn’t a baby! Even though she desperately wished she could be…

Dean crosses over the kitchen to where (Y/N) is still standing by the counter, going to grab some paper towel so she can clean up the little bit of juice she had spilled. He places his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “(Y/N/N), sweetheart, it’s okay if you want to be little.” 

“No, it’s not, Dean!” She practically yells, thinking it would make him step away from her, but it didn’t. Dean knew her well enough to know anger was the way she hid vulnerability; wonder who she picked that up from? “I do it all the time now, and I’m a fucking adult! I can’t just keep being a baby all the time!” 

“Sure you can.” Dean says nonchalantly, which is only causing (Y/N) to get angrier. “Sweetheart, come on. Come with me.” He reaches down to grab her hand, waiting for her to toss the paper towel into the trash can before he’s tugging her up to his room. “You just need to relax.” 

(Y/N)’s eyes are starting to prick with tears, but she has her eyes cast downward so Dean can’t see them. He can tell what’s happening, though. “Hey… hey, no tears. There’s nothing to cry about, sweetheart. We’re just going to get you relaxed, you can regress, and I’ll take care of you. Just like every time. Yeah?” 

“I can’t, Dean.” (Y/N) whispers quietly, her voice defeated. She had finally given up the ghost on her anger, instead now showing her vulnerability. She had been fighting against it too hard, and now she knew she wasn’t going to be able to regress, no matter how much she really wanted to. 

“Sure you can.” Dean just says nonchalantly once more, gently pushing her to his bed so she’s laying on her stomach. Dean goes to sit on her upper thighs, leaning down to gently ghost his lips across her back a couple times. “Just focus on your breathing, and the feeling of my hands, okay? Don’t think about anything else.” 

(Y/N)’s sniffling, and Dean is shushing her quietly. He starts to massage her back, moving his hands along her spine and pressing down. He moves outward from her spine, starting with her lower back and slowly moving upward. Once he gets to her upper back, he pays special attention to right around her shoulder blades, before moving up to her shoulders. 

This was the spot that would always get her. Dean was so good at getting out all of the tension in her shoulders, and it always made her relax, no matter how much she didn’t want to. (Y/N)’s breathing was slowing down and becoming more even, just focusing on the feeling of Dean’s hands like he had instructed her to. He gently but persistently works all the knots out of her shoulders.

Dean continues to rub along her shoulders and back, even after all the knots are out. It’s only then that he starts to speak softly. “How are you feeling?” He asks in a quiet, gruff voice. He could practically feel her melting under him, so he knew she must be feeling pretty relaxed.

There was a beat of silence and hesitation before she whimpers quietly, “Wanna be little.” (Y/N) was surprised when there was hardly any hesitation before Dean was brushing her pacifier against her lips. 

“Come on, angel. You know you want it.” Dean reminds her softly, and a few seconds later, she opens her mouth to accept the pacifier. “Such a good girl for me.” Dean croons, laying next to her for a few seconds while he rubs her back. “Just let go, honey. I’m right here, and I’m going to take care of you. You know I will.” 

(Y/N) can feel herself slipping. She doesn’t want to, but Dean’s being far too convincing for her to not regress. She starts to suck on the pacifier, her eyes falling shut while Dean continues to rub her back. He doesn’t say anything until (Y/N) opens her eyes again, and he can tell she’s finally regressed. “There’s my little girl.” He coos, a smile forming on his face. “I missed you, you know that?” 

A grin spreads across (Y/N)’s face when Dean starts to coo to her. Her cheeks were flushed red, still embarrassed from before, but she was no longer embarrassed about being regressed. Once she regressed, it was like she didn’t remember anything from before. They were two completely different people, as Dean had learned. They both liked very different things and had completely different personalities. “Missed me?!” She asks happily.

Dean grins right back at her, nodding. “Of course I did, silly! I haven’t gotten to see you in what? Three days?! That’s way too long for a man to not see his favorite girl.” She’s squealing and hiding her face in Dean’s neck, which has him grinning and kissing the top of her head. “Come on, angel. Let’s get you changed.” 

He gets (Y/N) into a sitting position before hoisting her up into his arms. He grunts dramatically, which causes (Y/N) to giggle and tell him he’s silly. Dean brings (Y/N) into the makeshift nursery where he kept her stuff and lays her down on the changing table. Dean is still cooing to her while he gets her into a diaper and some soft pajamas. Once that’s all said and done, Dean brings her back up to a sitting position. “Earlier you wanted some juice. How’s some juice sound?” 

(Y/N) practically squeals at the offer of juice, and Dean nods, grinning at her. “Okay, sweetheart.” He picks her up and settles her on his hip, grabbing a bottle instead of a sippy cup like she would usually use. Dean fills the bottle with the juice she had poured into the glass, before bringing (Y/N) up to his room.

Dean sits on the bed, back up against the headboard, getting himself all settled in before making sure (Y/N) is in a comfortable position. Once he’s sure she’s all cradled in securely in his arm, Dean takes the pacifier from her mouth and soon replaces it with the bottle. 

Humming contently, (Y/N) brings a hand up to play with Dean’s hair. He chuckles quietly, looking down at her with fond eyes. He hated that (Y/N) felt like she couldn’t regress whenever she wanted to, because he loved it. He loved being able to take care of her like this. “I love you, (Y/N).” He says softly. 

(Y/N) is just happily drinking her juice from the bottle, so she doesn’t respond, though she does cuddle in closer to him. It was silence except for her drinking, up until the bottle was gone. Dean pulled it from her mouth before she could suck in too much air and get any gas. Once the bottle was pulled from her mouth, Dean went to place her pacifier in her mouth again, but instead (Y/N) turned her head away from it and looked up at him, speaking in her little voice, “Love you, Dean!”


End file.
